Charm
by aoihoshifiqih
Summary: Setelah pertempuran berakhir… bila dunia ini menjadi tentram… bila waktu itu tiba… bila sudah tiba saatnya… Muu-sama, Kiki-sama, dan Raki… kita bertiga… akan banyak bercerita. - Friendship Fic - Trio Aries - Enjoy


Mata gadis kecil itu membulat ketika indera penglihatannya itu menangkap sesosok asing tak kasat mata tengah berdiri di belakang gurunya. Sosok pria berambut sewarna lembayung yang sama-sama mengenakan Cloth Aries seperti milik gurunya, hanya saja dengan desain yang sedikit berbeda.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada pasir _stardust, _atau debu yang sedikit bertebaran di sekitarnya, yang masuk ke matanya. Sepertinya matanya tidak salah lihat.

"Ki-Kiki-sama!"

Sedetik kemudian, sosok itu meliriknya sembari membuat isyarat seakan menyuruh agar anak itu tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya yang tak kasat mata kepada siapapun, bahkan pada gurunya.

"Ada apa, Raki?"

Yang dipanggil malah terdiam cukup lama, masih terdiam dengan sosok yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Kiki pun memanggil muridnya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Raki?"

"EH! Ah.." Raki pun tersadar dari rasa kaget yang berlangsung tidak begitu lama. Segera dia merespon gurunya dengan sedikit gelagapan. "Anu.. Err.. Tidak ada apa-apa, Kiki-sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis kecil berambut merah mengembang itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lagi sosok tak kasat mata yang tadi sempat membuatnya bingung, namun sepertinya sosok itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

'_Orang itu... Memakai Gold Cloth Aries…'_

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam untuk membantu para Steel Saint yang terluka!"

"Baik, Kiki-sama!"

Mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja..

.

.

_Mungkin…_

.

xxxxxx

A Saint Seiya Fanfiction

**Charm**

By: aoihoshifiqih

Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami-sensei

Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin milik Oboro-san yang saya temukan di pixiv dan diterjemahkan oleh –at-dindafitriyana

**Warning**

This maybe an alternative plot or something, typo(s) maybe found here.

Enjoy~

xxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Raki berjalan sendirian di koridor bangunan yang kini menjadi sebuah markas darurat bagi para Saint di Pallasvelda. Ia hendak menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat tentunya. Hari ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi sekaligus, dan baginya ini hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Biar begitu, ia senang bisa membantu gurunya memperbaiki cloth-cloth yang rusak. Dan kalau tadi dia tidak disuruh tidur oleh Kiki, mungkin dia akan bergadang sampai pagi untuk merawat para Saint yang terluka.

"Aku heran, para Pallasite itu seperti tidak merasa lelah. Terus saja menyerang membabi-buta! Aku saja yang lihat lelah." gumamnya sembari tetap melangkah.

"Tapi Kiki-sama hebat! Bisa mengalahkan Pallasite kelas dua itu hanya dengan sekali serang! Pokoknya aku harus berlatih keras supaya bisa sekuat Kiki-sama!" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Di matanya, Kiki adalah guru yang hebat. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan dan mengetahui gaya bertempur Saint hanya dengan melihat cloth-nya.

Sering sekali Kiki juga bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dulu sewaktu dia masihlah seorang murid. Dan Muu adalah nama yang sering keluar dari mulut sang guru. Dari ceritanya, dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat.

Raki ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Ketika melewati ruangan yang dipakai untuk memperbaiki cloth, Raki menyadari bahwa pintunya terbuka. Setahunya, Kiki sedang berjaga di luar bersama yang lain, jadi di ruangan itu seharusnya tidak ada siapapun.

"Eh? Bukannya Kiki-sama sedang bersama Shaina-san dan yang lainnya? Kenapa pintunya terbuka?" dia mengecek sekeliling-nya, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Karena penasaran, ia pun mengintip ruangan itu. "Kiki-sama? Kau ada di dalam?"

Raki melangkah masuk ke ruangan gelap itu, mencari-cari orang yang sekiranya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada hawa kehidupan disana. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa cloth rusak yang belum diperbaiki.

"Sepertinya cuma angin. Lebih baik aku tidur sa—"

Baru saja gadis kecil itu akan berbalik keluar dan menutup pintu, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia lihat tadi siang. Saint Aries itu berdiri, sembari menatap alat yang biasa dipakai Kiki untuk memperbaiki cloth—_Mugofuku_, yang tersimpan diatas salah satu meja.

"Kau kan…?"

Dia yang awalnya akan menyentuh alat itu, ketika menyadari sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berbalik untuk pergi.

Dengan cepat, Raki berusaha mencegah orang itu untuk pergi. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok itu. "Tu-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"

Ucapan gadis kecil itu tampaknya tidak terlalu digubris olehnya. Sosok itu terus mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sebuah tubrukan kecil berhasil menghentikan langkahnya yang sekarang ini tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah.. akhirnya tertangkap juga!" sebuah cengiran khas anak kecil terkembang di wajah anak itu. Dia berhasil menangkap orang itu dan sekarang ia memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, mencegahnya untuk pergi lagi. "Ada yang ingin Raki tanyakan padamu. Ayo kita bicara sama-sama!"

"Raki…"

.

.

Raki duduk di teras depan ruangan yang tadi dimasukinya, bersebelahan dengan orang yang 'tertangkap basah' olehnya. Orang yang sejak tadi siang muncul secara misterius itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi, ternyata benar! Kau ini gurunya Kiki-sama, Muu-sama!" Ucapnya girang pada orang disampingnya itu. Muu—sosok yang sedari tadi membuat anak satu itu penasaran—hanya bisa tersenyum kalem.

Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar, Raki kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Benarkah ini Muu-sama yang asli?"

Muu—untuk ke sekian kalinya pula—mengangguk pelan. "Iya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir ada diriku yang lain ya?"

"Benar-benar Muu-sama yang asli!" Raki bersorak senang. Sepertinya harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Muu terkabul. "Kiki-sama sering membicarakanmu, lho!"

Senyum lembut kembali terkembang di wajah Saint Aries itu. "Benarkah?"

Raki mengangguk penuh semangat. "Iya! Makanya, Raki sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Muu-sama!"

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Raki." Jawab Muu sembari mengelus pelan kepala Raki. Yang dielus kepalanya cuma bisa tertawa senang.

"Hihi.. senangnya~" tertawaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika gadis kecil itu menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi.. Kenapa…?"

Ia menatap wajah Muu yang entah kenapa… terkesan sendu.

"Kenapa Muu-sama tidak bertemu langsung saja dengan Kiki-sama?" tanyanya. "Tadi juga kau ada 'kan? Waktu Kiki-sama mengalahkan Pallasite?"

"Apa… Raki ingin menjadi kuat untuk Kiki?" tanya Muu, sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu ingin menjadi kuat untuk Kiki-sama!" jawab Raki dengan nada yang penuh semangat.

Mendengar itu, pria itu menganggul kecil. "Aku pun seperti itu."

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Muu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Makanya, dia punya 'jimat' yang membuatnya menjadi kuat. Kurasa aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Lagipula…"

"'Lagipula'?"

Pria Jamir itu menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagipula, kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya sekarang, mungkin dia akan sedikit resah. Dengan 'jimat' itu, mungkin akan sedikit menenangkan hatinya."

Raki menatap Muu lekat-lekat. Untuk anak seumurannya, mudah baginya untuk mengartikan ekspresi Muu yang sendu. Dari sini bisa disimpulkan dengan mudah olehnya, bahwa dia memiliki hati yang halus.

Muu memandang langit yang kini dipenuhi taburan bintang yang berkelip jenaka, disertai bulan purnama. "Sekarang ini, Kiki pasti sedang bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. Jadi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya."

"Tapi… demi membuat Kiki-sama menjadi kuat tanpa bisa bertemu dengan Muu-sama.. itu terasa menyedihkan." Ucap Raki dengan nada khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Raki." Ucapan anak itu membuatnya mau tak mau menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Tapi itu tidak sebegitu menyedihkan."

"Walau tidak bisa bertemu sekarang, kalau pertempuran dengan Pallas sudah berakhir dengan baik, pasti ada waktunya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Sampai waktunya tiba…" Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. "…ayo kita sama-sama membuat Kiki terkejut!"

Mendengar itu, mata Raki pun berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, Muu-sama?"

"Ya, kita buat kejutan untuk Kiki!"

Kedua tangan Raki mengepal, seperti sedang berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. "Baiklah! Raki juga akan berusaha dengan bekerja sama dengan 'jimatnya' Muu-sama!"

Muu tersenyum lembut melihat itu. "Raki.. sepertinya sangat sayang pada Kiki, ya?"

"Tentu! Raki sayang sekali pada Kiki-sama!" Raki tersenyum riang sembari menjawab pertanyaan Muu. "Lagipula, Raki 'kan satu-satunya murid Kiki-sama!"

Gadis kecil itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Makanya, Raki akan banyak berlatih, lalu suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Saint yang kuat seperti Kiki-sama!"

Saint Aries itu membulatkan matanya. Terlihat di matanya, Raki tampak seperti Kiki sewaktu kecil dulu, membicarakan hal nyaris serupa…

.

"_Nee, Muu-sama,"_

_Tampak Kiki kecil, dalam gandengan tangannya, mengucapkan hal yang sering dia katakan pada orang-orang sekitar._

"_Aku akan menjadi kuat seperti Muu-sama!" ujarnya penuh semangat._

"_Lalu suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Saint yang kuat seperti Muu-sama!" lanjutnya. Setelah itu Kiki kecil pun menunjukkan senyum polos khas anak seumurannya._

.

'_Rasanya baru kemarin.. dia berkata seperti itu..'_ pikirnya. Muu mengelus kepala murid dari anak didiknya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Pasti.. Kau pasti bisa,"

Raki menatap Muu dalam diam.

"Raki juga pasti bisa menjadi Saint yang kuat."

Mata Raki membulat. "Benarkah…?"

"Ya. Berjuanglah! Demi impianmu itu." Senyuman hangat kembali muncul di wajah pria itu.

"Muu-sama!" Tiba-tiba saja Raki memeluk erat pinggang Muu dengan sayang. "Raki akan berjuang! Raki akan terus dan terus berlatih dengan giat!"

Muu yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan gadis kecil berambut merah yang mendadak seperti itu, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya melunak. Tangannya bergerak merangkul anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Nee, Muu-sama," ucap Raki dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Muu mengangguk pelan. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus kepala Raki yang kini meringkuk manja dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. "Ya, tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Berjanjilah!"

"Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi."

Gadis kecil itu menguap kecil. Tampaknya rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya. "Raki dan Kiki-sama akan berjuang bersama-sama. Karena itu.." Kalah akan rasa kantuk, matanya secara perlahan mulai terpejam. "…Raki ingin kau selalu… melihat kami…"

'_Muu-sama.. sama seperti Kiki-sama. Tangan Muu-sama begitu hangat, dia sangat baik.. sama seperti Kiki-sama, aroma Muu-sama juga.. seperti matahari..'_

_._

Raki pun terlelap, dengan posisi kepalanya yang berada di atas pangkuan Muu. "Ya.. aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu… melindungimu.." _Selamanya. Melindungimu.._

Saint Aries itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya—setidaknya ia ingin tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Belum puas mengelus kepala anak itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu ia tidak melakukan hal serupa—mengelus kepala anak muridnya yang secara tak sengaja terlelap dalam pangkuannya.

"Mulai sekarang, masa depan dunia ini… bergantung pada kekuatan kalian berdua…"

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tampak berjalan cepat di koridor bangunan itu. Tadi dia berniat mengecek keadaan Raki di kamarnya, tapi saat ia ke kamarnya, ternyata anak itu tidak ada di kamarnya.

Beberapa ruangan sudah dicek, tapi nihil. Ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, bukannya tidak mungkin anak kecil seperti dia bisa dijadikan sandera oleh pihak musuh yang mungkin menyusup ke tempat itu, mengingat markas mereka berada dalam kawasan kekuasaannya.

"Demi Athena.. kemana dia?"

Matanya mencari-cari sosok anak berambut merah mengembang di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, tetap saja tidak ketemu. Kiki menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan syarafnya. Kalau dia mencarinya dalam keadaan panik begini, ujung syarafnya bisa tumpul. Energinya akan terbuang sia-sia.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mencari-cari di bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang tengah terbaring di teras depan ruangan penyimpanan cloth. Segera saja dia mempercepat langkahnya diiringi gumaman pelan 'Syukurlah, ketemu!'.

"Astaga, kenapa dia tidur di sini? Masa' iya dia _sleepwalker_? Yang benar saja?" Perlahan dia membangunkan Raki. "Raki… Raki…"

"Kiki-sama…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Raki?" Kiki membantu anak muridnya untuk duduk. "Aku mencarimu ke kamar, tapi kau tidak ada. Aku cari kemana-mana, ternyata kau tertidur di sini. Kau ini kenapa?"

Raki menatap wajah gurunya dengan ekspresi ragu. "Itu.."

Dengan cepat Kiki memotong ucapan muridnya. "Kalau ada penyerangan lagi 'kan bahaya. Selain itu," Mata Saint Aries abad ke-21 itu melirik dua buah benda yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki cloth ada di sebelah Raki. "Kenapa _Mugofuku_-ku ada disini?"

"Eh?"

Perhatian Raki tertuju pada dua benda yang tergeletak disebelahnya. _Mugofuku_.

'_Muu-sama... ternyata bukan mimpi…'_

"Raki, kenapa malah melamun?" Nada bicara Kiki semakin terdengar kesal ketika menyadari Raki tidak memperhatikan perkataannya. "Kau mendengarkan perkataanku 'kan, Raki?"

"Kiki-sama, Raki punya 'jimat' itu! Ada yang bilang '_Semoga Kiki-sama menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi.'_!" Ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut Kiki. _Iya 'kan, Muu-sama?_ "'Jimatnya' kuat sekali! Tempat yang Kiki-sama tuju sepertinya sudah tidak ada musuh yang menghalangi."

Ada jeda cukup lama akibat Kiki yang terdiam mendengar ucapan muridnya itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Begitu.. sepertinya ada hasilnya ya.." Kiki menanggapi seadanya ucapan Raki. "Tapi Raki, perasaan senangmu yang tiba-tiba itu jangan sampai membuatku takut atau aku harus memeriksakan keadaanmu ke Shun."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum jenaka mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. "Baik, Kiki-sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya... Raki ingin memberitahukan ini pada Kiki-sama. Tapi, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Raki dengan Muu-sama. Karena Raki ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi untuk Kiki-sama._

_Raki akan menjaga 'jimat' ini bersama Muu-sama. Karena itu.._

_._

_Setelah pertempuran berakhir…_

_._

_Bila dunia ini menjadi tentram…_

_._

_Bila waktu itu tiba…_

_._

_Bila sudah tiba saatnya…_

_._

_Muu-sama, Kiki-sama, dan Raki… kita bertiga…_

_._

_._

_._

…_akan banyak bercerita._

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

Akhirnya kelar jugaaaa~ #rebahan

Sekian lama hiatus karena sakit, akhirnya balik juga hohoho #ditampol

Ini fic pertamaku di tahun 2015! Yeayy! Dan ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin di pixiv yang dibikin sama Oboro-san yang… demi apa deh.. menyentuh banget! Dan karena terinspirasi inilah, saya meminta neng –at-dindafitriyana buat translate-in doujin ini ke bahasa yang sekiranya saya mengerti hahaha arigatou gozaimasu, Dinda-chan~ *ditimpuk kamus setumpuk*

Well.. saya sengaja bikin ini buat penyemangat sebelum perang melawan UAS. Jadi kuharap dengan publish-nya fic ini, semangat saya buat belajar lebih giat dan giat lagi juga semakin tinggi! Minta doanya saja..

Sekian ocehan saya..

-aoihoshifiqih-


End file.
